Freaky Monday
by asgardian-awesomeness
Summary: Loki has a bad cold and a terrible sneeze certainly shakes things up in the Stark mansion. Work in progress. Frostiron. Possibly a sideship of Hulkeye if I feel like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Lie down with meeeee"

"No, Tony. I am *achoo!* sick *sniffle* and I can't make you sick *sniff* too!" The god pushed Tony's arm away, and added "later, ok?" because Tony's face told he was crestfallen.

The illness had come a few days ago- probably a bad cold. Still, It was best to be cautious. It was bad enough Loki being ill, but Tony too? Fury would explode. Doom would have a field day.

Loki stood there wrapped in one of his scarves, a borrowed jumper (courtesy of a grumbly Clint), sweats and a big dressing gown. He held his coffee in both hands, close to his nose and face, sipping occasionally. Tony lay on the sofa, and together they watched the snowflakes fall outside. Tony grabbed Loki's shoulders and pulled him down with him.

"Gimme your worst." He grinned as the god's looks of protest softened and he put his arm around the god. Loki leaned his head against Tony's and they watched the tiny specks of snow form a glistening white blanket outside.

_**ACHOOOO**_  
Everything went black.

"Loki... the fuck... what..."

Tony woke up seconds later, sprawled on the floor. He sat up, faster than he would have liked, and the world started spinning. He fell back down. He breathed, his breaths fast and sharp. He sat up, slower this time. He looked around the room and saw... himself? He scratched his head in thought and he felt hair that wasn't his. He stood up and looked at his hands and down at himself.

"Fuck."

Loki came to shortly after."Tony... wait... me?"

"Hi."

"Oh dear."

"Yup."

"Did I screw up again?" He rubbed his- Tony's- head

"The fact that you have to say again is sad enough." Tony replied, and helped sit Loki up, and propped him up on a cushion.

"I must have sneezed and in controllable released a spell and switched us"

"Switch us back then."

"It doesn't work like that Tony. I'm afraid you're stuck like this for a while." Loki sighed.

"Wait so does this mean-" Tony was cut of mid sentence as he sneezed (rather violently)He shuddered as Loki nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Loki put his hand on Tony/Loki's shoulders.

"Don't be, I get to stay in bed and sneeze while you go fight."

Loki sighed. "Oh, right. The suit of iron you wear."

"And I'm never going to get used to this voice. It's so... ok it's sexy I'll give you that. But it's really strange being inside someone else's body and having a whole new voice."

"How do you think I feel?" Loki gingerly stood up. "You are much more... lacking in size than me. A bigger stature."

"Are you calling me fat?" Tony joked.

"Oh no I am sor-" He saw his own face laughing at him and he stopped. He just could not get the hang of midgardian humour...

Showering was the real problem. And any sort of romantic action. One would be constantly paranoid about what went on in the shower and wonder what the other was doing. Sex was virtually impossible, it was really awkward. "Loki..."

"What?" Loki murmured.

"I'm gonna have to teach you to use the iron man suit."

"Can't we just tell fury and you can use it?"

"Tell fury? You serious? Hell no, he'll smack us into a different dimension."

"...I understand."

"Tomorrow?"

Loki sighed deeply. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: Hello everybody! Thank you sosososososo much for following, reviewing, reading and favouriting my sory! I love you guys so much- cyberhugs for everyone!**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

The sun rose like a jewel glistening in a light, spanning across the vast ocean in front of the mansion. Loki sat on the bed watching it rise through the glass wall of the bedroom. Tony was still sleeping. He'd never seen himself sleep or eat or anything in person, and he found it fascinating. But still he sat, fixated on the view from the room. He didn't notice Tony had woken up behind him now, watching himself watch the sunset.

"Morning beautiful." Tony smiled

"Don't flatter yourself." Loki chuckled.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"What huh"

"The sunset."

"Oh yes. Quite."

"Not as much as you." Loki laughed,

"You vain man!"

"Said the man who spends half an hour doing his hair in the morning, and who owns 30 scarfs." Tony got out of bed, opened the closet and looked at him pointedly. Loki slicked his hair back and crossed his arms. He cracked and started laughing,

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

"Talking about ridiculous.." Tony paused to sneeze "I have to teach you to use the iron man suit in order for our asses to remain unscathed by fury." Loki groaned- Tony grimaced. This was going to be fun.  
"Loki no not that a-"

**BOOM!**

"Owwwww."

"Other arm."

"Ah I see."

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

"No I don't. Nevermind."

"Here, give it to me and I'll show you." Tony carefully helped him strip from it.

"This is useless." Loki sighed, "Wait..."

"What?" Tony looked up.

"He doesn't have to know its not you. He won't see through the suit, he won't know who's in there as long as you don't speak or lift the visor." Loki smiled and collapsed on a chair. Tony considered this.

"Alright. That's a good plan. Kudos"

They smiled and Tony collapsed onto Loki's (technically Tony's but whatever) lap.

Progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this omg you have no idea how happy I am! :D Sorry this chapter is so short, school's been keeping me rather busy so updates won't come as often as I want them to :/ Anyway, enjoy!**

Tony lay on the couch, sweating. The cold had reached its peak, he wasn't having fun. He tried to sleep earlier, but couldn't.

"Loki I feel like assssss." He whined. The god was currently making him soup, standing at the stove and stirring it with a wooden spoon. The smells wafted around the mansion, making Tony's mouth water (Technically it was Loki's mouth but whatever), and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Tony that you feel sick- I know it's my fault. I'm so sorry..." He winced as Tony coughed and sneezed violently. Tony felt terrible,

"...shut up." he mumbled, "Stop apologising. It's driving me nuts. It's" He paused to cough, "not your fault." He finished, and sighed again, as if it took tremendous effort to do so.

Loki ladled the soup into a bowl, and took some ice water from the fridge along with a bottle of medicine. Tony grimaced, and pushed himself up on the couch. Loki carefully balanced the items on his -slightly shorter than he was used to- arms, and carefully walked over to Tony's couch. He gingerly placed the items on the coffee table next to it. He propped Tony's back up with pillows, and sat next to him as he ate. Tony's body relaxed as he sipped his soup. Loki put his arm around around Tony, and they sat like that for a while. Tony had finally finished his soup and resumed grimacing ad he looked at the bottle of medicine. Loki opened the bottle for him, and poured out the purple liquid onto the plastic spoon. "Only three, then it'll be over with ok? Open wide." He chuckled. Tony scowled, "Shut up," and opened his mouth. Loki carefully put the spoon in Tony's mouth, and Tony swallowed. They did this two more times, and Tony grabbed the glass of ice water and glugged it down, and slumped back onto the couch. They watched the sun shine on the icy ocean outside, and Tony closed his eyes.


End file.
